Support mats of this type are required for supporting trauma patients on different modalities and tables or transporters, for the purpose of diagnosis or therapy. To this end, the patient is to be supported in such a manner that bedsores, heat loss and support pain are avoided. Furthermore a support aid of this sort should comprise high X-ray transparency and ensure the possibility of simple disinfection.